Second childhood
by Star the Cat
Summary: After Tails builds his latest invention,star and everyone else finds out what it does:turns them into small children.Silver and Blaze were the few that werent affected.and Eggman sees a perfect oppertunity to destroy Sonic and his friends once and for all
1. ZAPPITY ZAP ZAP

Tails sat down and put in a screw in the huge machine. His work was finished, once again. He hadn't gotten sleep for a few days, so he started to take a nap. He was wrapped up in his two tails, hugging his Cosmo doll. A green hedgehog came in quietly, along with a blue cat, a wolf/bird hybrid, and a golden yellow fox with three Tails. It was Forest, Star, Jennifer, and Sabrina.

"Hey, Tails, do ya have some chili dogs? We're kinda hungry!" Forest asked. Star giggled and pointed at Tails, who was peacefully asleep. Jennifer noticed the huge machine in the back.

"Look! I think Tails just built it!" She whispered. Star smiled.

"What does it do?..." Star asked, running over to it. She pushed a button or two. Nothing happened.

"Star, are you sure it's okay to mess with this?" Sabrina asked. Star pushed a huge button in the center, not hearing a word out of the golden fox.

ZAPZAPZAPZAP!

The four were hit by a laser from the machine. Tails woke up to a high pitched,

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A small blue cat cried. The small green hedgehog next to her cried as well.

"No, way! Okay, Tails…don't panic," Tails said to himself, seeing the blue cat and the green hedgehog was Star and Forest as toddlers. Tails sighed and smiled.

"As long as I have help, we should be good for the next 72 hours…" Tails laughed. He turned around and saw two other toddlers: A hybrid and a golden fox.

"…crap…" Tails whispered. Star looked around, not knowing what was what. She saw the same button, and pressed it again. This time, it went throughout the house.

ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP

Tails got Star in time to stop the machine before it overheated. Star hugged Tails.

"Daddy!" She cried. Forest laughed and waddled over to Tails, as did Jennifer and Sabrina. They all hugged the fox.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They cried over and over. Tails sighed and put down Star.

"I gotta find some help…" He sighed. The two-tailed fox finally thought of something. "Oh, I know! Silver knows everything about Star and her friends!" Tails said to himself. So, he decided to go to Silver's room. The silver hedgehog was asleep, as was Blaze. Tails woke both of them up, gently. He then saw something crawl and make noise under the bed. Like a high pitched squeal. Out from under the bed, was a black cat with pink stripes. It was Star's sister, Deserae.

"Ha-ha! Goo goo, poo poo…" She exclaimed. Silver was surprised, seeing one of his daughters as a baby again. He'd thought he'd suffered enough.

"Tails…why is my daughter a baby again?..." Silver asked calmly. Tails laughed and tried to explain. The machine, Star, Team Sky and Forest turning into mere toddlers, and the beam going throughout the house. Silver was in between angry and shocked, wanting to strangle Tails for it. Blaze only sighed, picking up her daughter and offering help.

Tails led Blaze and Silver to his room, showing him four toddlers fast asleep. Blaze picked up Star and Forest, who slept in her arms.

"So, is this…permanent?" Blaze asked, anxiously. Tails shook his head.

"No, it shouldn't be. It lasts for 72 hours. And if Deserae's a baby, then maybe Solar, Death, Blade, Jeremy, and maybe even Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, and Amy are little kids too…" Tails sighed, out of breath. Star woke up, as did Forest. Blaze smiled at the two.

"Well, maybe it's not SO bad…" She laughed. Silver sighed, not thinking he had a choice if he could help or not. Star grabbed her mother's nose, and Forest grabbed her ears.

"Mama!" they both exclaimed. Tails laughed a bit.

"I stand corrected…" Blaze whispered, trying not to wake the other two. Silver and Tails left Blaze alone while they were checking to see if anyone else was affected.


	2. Hedgehogs,Bats,and a lotta Diaper change

Tails heard crying next to his room. He had heard the crying before, and opened the door. It was Sonic and Amy. Blade, their son, was also there as well, also a mere toddler. Tails picked up both, as Silver followed the crying and noise in the other rooms. Shadow was seen being spiral kicked by Rouge, also affected, and Silver tried to stop the fighting. Shadow looked at silver with innocent eyes, and Rouge glared at him.

"I wouldn'ta kicked him so hawd if he just gived me the purpwle crayon when I wan'ed it!" She shouted in a little girl's voice. Silver sighed, remembering Deserae and Star when THEY were only a year or two old. Silver picked up the struggling bat and hedgehog, and started to wonder where Death was. Silver then saw Forest waddling with a chaos emerald and a small black bat tackling him.

"LET GO OF MY EMEWALD!" the bat shouted. Forest started crying again, and the emerald slid to the back of the room. Silver soon realized it was Death the Bat. Silver also tried to pick up those two and dropped them off with Blaze, who was somehow being attacked.

"Silver! We need more help here!" she shouted while the kids were all over her. As soon as Sonic and Shadow saw each other, they tussled and struggled themselves to the ground shouting,

"FAKWER!"

Silver sighed. Sonic and Shadow eventually tired themselves out, and somebody knocked on the door. Tails answered it, and it was Jeremy, Forest's best friend besides Star.

"Hey, is Forest home? He said we would meet up at my house, but he never showed up," Jeremy asked. Tails nodded, hesitantly.

" …He is…but…um…he's kinda…uh…" Tails stammered. Jeremy wasn't one to wait for an answer, so, he rused Tails.

"Well? Where is he?" He asked, impatiently. Tails sighed and led Jeremy to the room where Blaze was. He was a bit shocked by all his friends turning into babies. Jeremy picked up Forest and saw he was sleeping. He put him down gently and Death flew up to him.

"I crapped mysewf…change me…" he ordered. Jeremy was more freaked out about what Death SAID than his friends turning into one-year-olds. Jeremy started to glance at Blaze, and saw she was a bit busy with Star and Jennifer. They both were fighting over who would get to put the last building block on top of the tower, and Blaze was trying to stop it. Tails and Silver were trying to find the rest of the Mobians in the house that were affected.

" …urf…" Jeremy muttered. He didn't even know what to do when changing a diaper. So, he did the next best thing…

Wing it.

Jeremy had to get sprayed, kicked, and chased to get another diaper on that bat. Then another one started to cry…

And, it was Sabrina.

Blaze gave Sabina to Jeremy, and tried to settle the fox down.

"She needs a diaper change, Jeremy. Can you do it? I'm trying to get Star to stop biting Jennifer's wings…" Blaze explained. Jeremy sighed.

"This is gonna be a very…very…LONG day…" He muttered.


End file.
